Guardería
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —¡Abuela, te dije que no es mi novia!—exclamó, avergonzado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Marill asintió, dándole la razón a su entrenador en todo lo que decía—¿¡Por qué siempre lo haces!—La anciana sonrió, cómplice y le guiñó un ojo—Porque sé un secreto que tú no. [HeartSoulShipping][Viñeta].


_Desde hacía un tiempo tenía esta idea, así que como comencé a jugar HeartGold (CONSEGUI EL GYARADOS HEMBRA HUEHUEHUE *ama los pokémon hembra*) y el fic fluyó fácilmente._

_Amo a Ethan y a Rival, así que como hice esto para liberar los feels de fangirl (?)_.

_anyway, estuve como diez minutos riendo, porque como juego la versión americana, la abuela de Ethan dice "girl... friend?" y yo "HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE. ES DEMASIADO GRACIOSO". Aunque Rival (al cual llamé, por pura casualidad '__**Silver**__') siempre dice cosas feas ._. sus problems con Giovanni no son mi culpa._

_Además, me gustan mucho los cheats. Pero no uso muchos, solo el del Pichu Shiny y el del dinero, porque así me puedo comprar muchos Max Repel. __***le ha salido Entei cuatro veces. Raikou una sola. FUCKED* **__¿De dónde creen que saco las Master Balls para atrapar a mis niños? __**Kirara**__, no creas que te he olvidado ¬w¬ tengo una Master Ball que tiene tu nombre escrito, huehuehuehuehue._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Pokémon no es mío, no tengo DS, lo estoy jugando en emulador __***Pero pronto me comprarán el 3DS y los juegos que quiera***__ (?)._

_**Advertencias: **__HeartSoulShipping [Ethan & Lyra]. Game!verse. Momento desconocido del juego. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional:**__ AND THEY SAY, SHE'S IN THE CLASS "A" TEAM, STUCK IN HER DAYDREAM, BEEN' THIS WAY SINCE EIGHTEEN, BUT LATELY HER FACE SEEMS SLOWLY SINKING WASTING~ __***canción emo de Ed Sheeran. Tiene una seria obsesión con esa canción*.**_

* * *

><p>—Ethan, ¿esa que viene allí no es tu novia?—preguntó la mujer de la guardería a su nieto, que jugaba con los pokémon que cuidaban en ese momento. Entre las pequeñas criaturas había un Togetic que Lyra dejó para que le subieran el nivel.<p>

Las orejas del chico se pintaron de carmín, al igual que sus mejillas.

—¡Abuela, te dije que no es mi novia!—exclamó, avergonzado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Marill asintió, dándole la razón a su entrenador en todo lo que decía—¿¡Por qué siempre lo haces?!

La anciana sonrió, cómplice y le guiñó un ojo.

—Porque sé un secreto que tú no—rió suavemente, girándose hacia la chica que entraba a la pequeña casa. Lyra se dejó caer en una de las sillas y soltó un suspiro, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. El pokémon de Ethan saltó la pequeña valla y se lanzó a sus brazos, ganándose un _"traidora" _de parte del mejor amigo de la joven—, oh cariño, tu Togetic ha subido siete niveles.

—Déjalo un poco más—respondió, haciéndole mimos a Marill—¡Uy, eres una cosita muy bonita!

—Como eres Campeona, ya no saludas, ¿cierto?—preguntó Ethan, cruzándose de brazos con expresión divertida. Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y balbuceó unas cosas sin sentido, mejillas enrojecidas a más no poder.

—¡Lo siento, Ethan! No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí—sonrió nerviosamente, soltando a Marill y dejando que caminase al lado del chico de cabellos oscuros—, de verdad. Pensé que estarías en Goldenrod...

—¿Para qué?

La señora de la guardería se había ido desde hacía unos minutos a ver su telenovela de las cuatro; ambos estaban solos, como en pocas ocasiones.

—No sé, estar con Whitney—se encogió de hombros, como si en realidad no supiera la respuesta. Ethan se sentó en el suelo, acariciando la cabeza del Togetic de Lyra con cuidado—. No sé mucho, casi no tengo tiempo para llamar personas, últimamente he acompañado a Silver a Kanto unas veces para entrenar—el estómago de él se retorció de incomodidad.

Lyra siempre se la pasaba con Silver. "¡Hola, Ethan! Ya va, espera, déjame decirle a Sil que deje de hablar un momento", "¿Ethan? Oh, ya voy, Silver me está ayudando a atrapar un Magikarp", "¡Ethan! Llamas en el momento adecuado, ¡atrapé un Shellder!¿puedes creerlo?¡Silver me prestó su caña porque la mía está rota!¡Gracias Silver!".

Estaba harto.

Marill se fue refunfuñando, celosa, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que "_su" _Ethan estaba enamorado de Lyra, prácticamente desde que se conocían.

Las comisuras de la boca de Ethan tiraron levemente hacia arriba, en un vano intento por no preocupar a la adolescente, cosa que no dio frutos, por supuesto.

—Ethan, ¿estás bien?—interrogó Lyra, golpeteando el suelo nerviosamente.

—Mi abuela siempre dice que tú eres mi novia, solo porque me gustas—rió estruendosamente, llamando la atención de cada pokémon en el pequeño edificio. Marill abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y embistió al chico en el estómago, dándole una especie de cabezazo.

—¿Qu-qué?—murmuró con torpeza, el rostro haciéndole competencia a las bayas tamato—¿T-te gusto?

—Un poco... mucho... sí—contestó, rascándose la nuca, apenado. Marill seguía golpeando a su entrenador para que dejara de ser estúpido—, pero tranquila, no me molesta-...¡Marill deja de hacer eso, bendito sea Arceus!

—Y-yo... Ethan también me gustas—dijo Lyra, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado con timidez. El poké-gear comenzó a sonar, sin embargo, no lo contestó ni siquiera porque el nombre de "Silver" figuraba en la pantalla, insistente.

_Click._

—_Niña tonta, no respondiste_—se escuchó la voz seca y fría de Silver, como en una grabación—. _Solo quería decirte que me voy a otra región. Unova. Adiós, boba. Suerte con el chico-Marill._

_Click._

—Nah, él ya me había comentado—habló sin darle importancia. Giró la cabeza para ver a Ethan, sorprendiéndose al verlo parado frente a ella.

—Ven, Lyra, vamos a pescar un Feebas—su mejor amigo le tendió la mano, amable y ella la tomó con cautela. Lo último que registró, fue a su vecino atrayéndole hacia sí mismo para estampar los labios contra los suyos en un corto beso—. Apresúrate, que son demasiado escasos...—y abrió la puerta de la guardería para salir.

—¡Oi!¡Eres peor que Steven!

* * *

><p><em>Lyra lo dijo. No yo.<em>

_Steven es un loquisho (?)._

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
